This research program has as its primary goal the elucidation of the mechanisms responsible for the reduction in fertility experienced by alcohol abusing males. The major hypothesis to be tested is that' alcohol and/or acetaldehyde (ethanol's first metabolic product) or the metabolism of either ethanol or acetaldehyde are immediately responsible for a Sertoli cell dysfunction that leads to failure of the Sertoli cells to adequately supply iron, androgen binding protein, ceruloplasmin, copper and other materials to the developing germ cells within the seminiferous tubules. The tools to be used in this research include: radioimmunoassay, enzyme assay, receptor binding studies, NMR spectroscopy and imaging and the isolation and quantitation of specific messenger RNA species. The majority of the studies will be performed in isolated rat Sertoli cells. A minority of studies will be performed in vivo using the alcohol fed rat and the use of an isocalorically fed control rat. New information applicable to the prevention and/or treatment of alcohol abuse associated infertility will be developed as a result of this research.